


A study in tomfoolery and "other" ; Caydence-17

by yoursuga



Series: Dettny [3]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Exo Hunter Guardian, I switch between Nightstalker and Gunslinger meet me in the Crucible, I'm an adult take a moment to just consider that, Other, is this relevant information you'll never know, who allowed this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-09-06 05:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16826299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoursuga/pseuds/yoursuga
Summary: Did I make a ship name for my guardian and Cayde which will only ever be relevant and interesting to me? Yes Barbara, I did.How do you spell self indulgence? This is it.





	1. Memory

Many Guardians had snippets of memories from their time before the Traveler chose them. Exos especially, so long as their minds held through reset.

Prescience watched Cayde lock up in his sleep. Murmurs of names and places he wouldn't recall without a haunted look when awake. Limbs twitching, fingers reaching out for phantoms in the night hours.

Prescience-11 carefully embraced their lover during those restless nights. Shifting closer to tuck the Vanguard's head under their chin while holding him to the length of their chest or press along Cayde's back, nuzzling at his neck and arms winding around his waist. The nightmares would calm if not stop completely once Prescience let their Light reach out to meet Cayde's searching solar wisps. 

Though they hadn't spoken openly about it, Prescience knew what the grateful look they got from the other Hunter during the day meant, and didn't pry when Cayde would furiously scribble journal pages full after the night's pass only to hide them away.

Prescience didn't have any memories of their “original” life at all. Didn't feel the need to mourn the loss either. When some other Exos would drive themselves mad reaching for fragments of memory, Prescience was at peace with their first memories being Spectre smacking against their face plates, yelling at them to get moving as Fallen closed in around the source of Light in a broken down car in the middle of Old Russia.

They wondered sometimes if they should care, and their lack of was more of an indicator to their emotional detachment than truly not having the will to recall-

“Anyone tell you how hot you are when you’re all reflecting and broody?” 

Warm metal arms locked around their middle, a firm cheek pressed against their shoulder blade. 

A small, tinny chortle escaped their voice box. Turning around in the hold, Prescience bumped their forehead against Cayde’s temple and poked a finger against the underside of his chin.

Only you.

Making new memories was way more appealing than reaching for old ones, they decided.


	2. Dawning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can throw snowballs in the Tower. Professionalism amongst Guardians nose dived.

A glob of snow hit the side of their head.

Prescience and Shaxx both turned heads to see Cayde wiping cold remains off of his hands, the former with an increasingly heating glare while their own shaking hands mimicked claws.

“What, didn't see that coming?” The smug Vanguard quipped happily, hands on his hips.

Shaxx snorted loudly after a moment's pause as the pun hit. Prescience would have roared if they could as they lunged into a sprint in the other Exo's direction.

“Uh oh.” Cayde meeped before taking off in escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only wrote this for the pun.


	3. Bet you

Cause nudged their side with his elbow, leaning in to whisper conspiratorially.

”200 glimmer says Shaxx breaks and tries to choke Saladin before the day's over, whaddaya say?” He said with a smirk in his voice, chuckling when the Crucible handler visibly bristled as the Iron Lord critisized the new Control map setup. 

He must not have been expecting an actual reply, because he perked up when Prescience pinged their shared voice channel. 

”Make it 500 and you've got a bet.”

Cayde's grin reflected bright orange off of their bronze plates.

He won the bet, of course. 

There was a big spectacle as Zavala rushed into the Crucible cuarters and tried his best to hold a furious Shaxx away from throwing hands at Saladin who just crossed his arms and goaded the temperamental titan on.

The show ended when Ikora showed up and told the lot of them in her most stern, there’s-not-enough-coffee-on-the-tower-to-save-you-now voice that if they wanted to act like children, they could go have their scuffle down in the city after she threw them down there.

Cayde wisely stayed a good fifty feet away as it all boiled down, but did have Sundance record it all. Priceless.

At the end of the day as the sky darkened and sleepy guardians started leaving for the bazaar or turning in early to their beds, Cayde's terminal pinged again.

He turned down the offered transaction of 500 glimmer, making sure to instead cash in on a ramen date the next time Prescience-11 had time to pass on the Tower.


End file.
